The present invention relates to new polymers, processes for producing them and processes for coating surfaces with them. The invention also provides improved processes for producing certain monomers and to certain new monomers used to obtain the polymers. The polymers are useful for coating surfaces of devices and materials which come into contact with protein-containing solutions and biological fluids, and rendering the surfaces bio- and haemocomaptible. Surfaces may thus be rendered suitable for prolonged contact with living tissues and body fluids and with protein-containing solutions.